Confederated States of the Atlantic
Charter of the Confederated States of the Atlantic Charter of the Confederated States of the Atlantic We, the nations of the Cyberverse, exercise allegiance to the government of the Confederated States of the Atlantic. Article I: Joining Any nation pledging an oath to the Confederated States of the Atlantic on the CSA forum requesting membership will be initiated, provided said nation does not present a security risk to the CSA, or belong to any other alliances. Our oath consists of the following: * Ruler name * Nation Name * Resources * Previous Alliances Article II: Structure A. Voting is not required, but strongly recommended. B. The CSA will be led by an Emperor, who will be closely advised by the Prime Minister. C. Each section of the CSA’s affairs will be managed by a member of the Supreme Council. These will be the General, Minister of Inner Affairs, and Minister of Foreign Affairs. D. Each Supreme Councilman will have officials, or the Grand Council; the General will have Lieutenant Generals, the Minister of Inner Affairs will have Security Officers, and Minister of Foreign Affairs will have ambassadors. E. Members will play an important part by voting for the officials. Visionary and Emperor will be unelectable in the beginning stages. Article III: Elections A. Each member is requested to vote in the monthly elections. B. Supreme Council positions are elected each month. C. Grand Councilmen will be relieved of their positions unless said otherwise by their Supreme Council leader. D. Prime Minister will be elected every two months. Article IV: Removal A nation can request to be removed from the alliance at any time. They just have to fill out the form in the section. Members may also be forcefully expelled if it is deemed necessary by the Emperor, Visionary, Prime Minister, and most of the Supreme and Grand Councils. This will only happen in the event of a severe rule being broken. Article V: Revision of the Charter Any member may submit a request for the charter to be revised. However, it must be approved by the majority of the Emperor, Visionary, Prime Minister, and Supreme Council. Article VI: Rights A. All nations are to retain their sovereignity. B. All members are allowed the right to a fair trial, unless said member commits a violent act of war against another alliance. C. Should the government become too corrupt, it is the right of the members to rebel and destroy the government, then construct a new one. = History of CSA = September 27, 2008- Drakedeath and Tazzy found the Confederated States of the Atlantic September 29, 2008- CSA declares war on Goth Phreaks, a small 2 man alliance September 30, 2008- CSA-GP War ends with CSA Victory October 1, 2008- CSA declares war on NAVY, which has five times as many nations. (10 to 2) Two NAVY nations surrender to CSA. CSA-NAVY War begins October 2, 2008- CSA demands that the rest of NAVY surrenders to CSA; the total CSA Strength is twice that of NAVY's October 3, 2008- CSA signs an Optional Defense Pact with the United Puma Alliance (UPA) October 6, 2008- CSA signs an Optional Defense Pact (CSA-VR Defense Pact) with the Velvet Revolver (VR) October 8, 2008- CSA declares war on The World Peace Organization, citing insults from the TWPO co-leader. October 11, 2008- CSA-TWPO War ends. Attacks on the TWPO co-leader to continue = CSA Wars = CSA-GP War On September 29, 2008, the Confederated States of the Atlantic attacked an alliance called Goth Phreaks. It was little more than an alliance-wide tech raid. Official hostilities ended on September 30 when GP surrendered and went inactive. CSA-NAVY War On October 1, 2008, Emperor Drakedeath and Prime Minister Tazzy, the only ones in the alliance, aimed higher, and declared war on the largely-inactive NAVY alliance. It had 10 nations, but two of them surrendered upon being asked by Drakedeath. As the war raged on, CSA gained several members, bringing their numbers to six. By the end of the war, only one NAVY nation was active, and the total number of soldiers was 22. CSA numbered 10 nations now, and the war was a victory for CSA. CSA-TWPO War On October 8, 2008, Drakedeath offered a treaty to the one claiming to be the TWPO leader. The response was a large number of obscenities against Drakedeath and the alliance. The CSA responded by declaring war on TWPO. On October 9, they learned that the 'leader' was really the assistant to the leader. When TWPO refused to reprimand the co-leader, CSA continued the war. When TWPO finally complied to their demands, CSA had gained 0.03 points of score, making it 0.95, and all of TWPO was in anarchy. Hostilities ceased, except for attacks against the co-leader.